Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to software delivery and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely delivering software.
Description of the Related Art
Computers can be used to perform a variety of functions. As such, the value of products that people purchase using smartphones and tablets is growing rapidly. Software purchase and installation typically requires a user to be physically present and using the device for which the purchase is made. The activities related to download, installation and purchase are triggered from the device, and require the user's presence at the device. This hampers the user's experience and decreases software delivery and utilization efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for remotely delivering software.